Dreams Come True  One Shot
by Molly Hudson
Summary: CM Punk and Evan Bourne have a secret past that MUST stay hidden. But can it?  Warning: Slash!


Evan watched the older heavily tattooed man walk into the locker room. Punk was the one that Evan looked up to, the crush he had on Punk was one that he would never share with anyone.

"Hi Punk" Evan called over.

Punk nodded at Evan and started to unpack his sports bag.

Evan picked up his Fantastic 4 comic and put his mp3 on; he settled back against the wall and was instantly in his own little world. He didn't notice the locker room empty leaving only a half-naked Punk drying his long black hair.

"It's clobbering time!" Punk said coming over to Evan. Evan in his own little world didn't notice him so Punk put his hand on Evans leg to get his attention.

Evan looked up into Punk's gorgeous eyes. He jumped slightly and went to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Punk whispered.

"Punk what the …"

"Evan call me Phil"

"Sorry Phil" Evan blushed. "Are you alright?"

"I am now we're alone!"

Evan had wanted to hear those words for so long he was taken aback by them.

"Evan I'm going to shut and lock the door then you have to show me what I know is in that brain of yours!" Phil said as he went and locked the door sealing them in the room, alone.

Evan decided it was now or never and he sprung to his feet and ran to Phil pinning him against the door. Phil smiled a sparkle in his eye. In minutes their lips were crashing together. With Phil slightly taller than Evan it was easy for him to push Evan down. Evan taking the hint pushed down Phil's sweatpants and boxers and admired Phil's impressive length before taking it in his mouth. Phil titled his head back thrusting his hips into Evans face as the pleasure took over his body.

As Evan swallowed the ecstasy Phil had let loose down his throat he stood up and pulled Phil against the bench in the centre of the room laying him on his front and exposing his rear to him. Evan kissed the smooth skin delicately and slid his tongue around Phil's rim. Removing his bottoms and revealing his aching shaft Phil smiled as he looked at Evan from his position.

"Take me!" Phil begged as Evan thrust his shaft into Phil. He started slowly at first and then began to gather speed causing Phil to grip the bench and cry out as they both reached their climax. Evan reluctantly pulled away and began to pull up his trousers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Phil said as he stood up, his legs shaking with the pleasure still causing through his body. Phil pointed at the bench and Evan immediately lay down waiting for Phil to take him.

Phil looked at the younger man and as he rubbed his hand up and down his shaft he slapped Evan's bare skin softly but as he felt the ecstasy over coming him again the slaps became harder leaving a red mark on Evan. Evan had been watching Phil stroking his member and as Phil spurted over Evans back Evan came too leaving a wet patch on the floor and bench.

"We're not over yet" Phil said as he bent over and licked Evan's tip catching what he could. "Mmm" Phil moaned as he wiped his finger across his own tip. Evan reached for Phil's hand and sucked his fingers lapping up all he could.

Raising his bare bottom to Phil begging him to take him as he had taken Phil before. Phil responded by thrusting hard into Evan causing him to call out.

"Evan?"

"I love you" Evan replied.

"Evan?" This time Evan heard the voice again but it wasn't Phil. "Evan dude wake the fuck up!"

"Huh?" Evan said opening his eyes and seeing the whole of the locker room looking at him and staring.

"What the fuck were you dreaming about?" Kofi asked him.

"Nothing." Evan squeaked.

"Didn't sound like nothing? Ohh, Ahh." Miz said taking the piss out of Evan. Evan blushing stood up and ran out of the room.

"Miz you can be a total dickhead!" Phil said as he followed Evan out of the room, having to run to catch up to the younger faster man. "Evan slow the fuck down!" He screamed.

Evan stopped and Phil could see he was crying as he approached.

"Don't listen to Miz, Evan; you know he is a total idiot. There's nothing wrong with dreaming!" Phil said as he gave Evan a quick hug before walking away.

"Phil" Evan called after him.

Phil stopped and turned. He smiled at Evan and giving him a wink before walking away.


End file.
